sky_oasisfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashe
Ashe Emery is one of the main characters of Sky Oasis and a student at Tengoku Academy. Summary Ashe is descended from an age-old lineage of dragon-bloods. Her family used to be known as a house of warriors, but today they no longer carry any titles and run their own restaurant. Their warrior heritage ended with Ashes mother, Mica Emery, who was an important figure in the war against Maura. After her mother was severely wounded in battle, she lost her commission and was sent home. Because of this, Ashe's mother considers Ashe to be the only hope for restoring the Emery family honor, a fact that she won't let Ashe forget. Due to this, Ashe is determined to avoid being a disappointment to her mother, but that goal becomes difficult once it becomes apparent that Ashe lacks her mother's never-surrender attitude. Personality While Ashe means to be supportive, her sensitive personality often leads her to be a touch... explosive. She won't hesitate to call someone out if she thinks they're insulting her, but at the same time, she won't hesitate to be a bit rude herself. She lacks a filter to an extent and can be a bit blunt, but she tries her best to be a decent person. Despite her mother's wishes, Ashe can be... a coward. She doesn't want her or her loved ones to end up hurt or, worse, dead, and would rather try to nip any threats in the bud. This trait, however, heavily conflicts with the Emery family attitude, which often causes Ashe inner turmoil. Ashe has a heavy sense of duty, and she feels deep respect towards authority figures. She tries her best to attend school on time Backstory Ashe is descended from an age-old lineage of dragon-bloods. Specifically, her family originates from a sect of dragon-bloods that left Maura's rule for Azar's, after Maura began to exhibit symptoms that she was no longer a stable nor honorable ruler. Because of this, this sect isn't considered to be true dragon-bloods, partially because their lineage has become mixed over the years. The Emery family used to be known as a house of warriors, but today they no longer carry any titles. They once owned their own land, but it was taking from then by Maura in an embarrassing defeat. Their warrior legacy ended with Ashe's mother, who used to be an important figure in the war against Maura. After her mother was severely wounded in battle, she lost her commission and was sent home. Because of this, Ashe's mother considers Ashe to be the one hope for the Emery family honor, and she won't hesitate to remind Ashe of this. Ashe is determined to avoid becoming a disappointment to her mother, but that becomes difficult once it becomes apparent that she lacks her mother's fearless, never-surrender attitude. After her mother's defeat, the Emery family's legacy became their family restaurant. Run by her father, the restaurant became something of a success. Her father taught her different recipes and how to work the restaurant, but Ashe's mother wasn't content with letting Ashe grow up to be a waitress. She sent Ashe off to Tengoku Academy to learn how to temper her magic, so she could someday restore the Emery family legacy. Relationships * Stormy When Ashe and Stormy first met, their relationship got off to a rocky start. Being that they were dorm-mates, they couldn't exactly avoid one another as much as they wanted to. Stormy's extremely calm, uncaring attitude heavily conflicted with Ashes temperamental, sensitive, and strict personality. They clashed over many things, one notable example being Stormy's tendency to skip class to 'do his own thing' despite Ashe's frequent complaints about the matter. Things began to change when Stormy began taking his classes more seriously--nowadays, there's a high chance you'll see the two racing to be the first to class. However, the constant threat of danger at Tengoku Academy made them grow far closer than they ever expected to. Their experiences at the school led them to outgrow the flaws that once kept them apart, and as a result, Stormy and Ashe found themselves... actually able to tolerate one another. After getting to know him better, Ashe began to feel closer to Stormy than she had to anyone else before, except for maybe her father of course. She felt far more worried for Stormy in particular, abnormally worried even for someone as anxious as Ashe. Still, it wasn't an unreasonable fear. The Oasis was a dangerous place, and she knew that either one of them could get hurt, corrupted or killed at any time. As grating as his nonchalant personality could be, she knew she really, really didn't want to lose Stormy. Ashe watching Stormy bond with Mare was the ticket for Ashe. She realized he was more compassionate than he initially came off as, and felt as though they now had their own little family. The three of them all do share the same dorm after all. She became determined to protect her little 'family', strongly against the idea of Maura bringing harm to them. However, her own feelings of insignificance and powerlessness conflicted with these desires, leaving Ashe feeling completely helpless. These feelings only got worse when life itself began to get worse for Ashe, as things seemed to be going too fast and getting more and more dangerous. Conveniently enough, this was the moment that Stormy made his move. After dealing with his own crush on Ashe, Stormy finally confessed his feelings towards her, reassuring her that they will be together, no matter what. That they'd protect one another from anything that tried to hurt them, even if it was the Goddess of Destruction herself. * Grace Grace and Ashe have a weird twist to their relationship. When Grace is first introduced, Ashe isn't sure if she quite trusts the mysterious new girl. However this changes over time; eventually, her trust of Grace becomes integral to how their friendship works. She genuinely believes Grace to be nothing like Maura, and she won't hesitate to back that up to Grace when she needs to hear it. * Ray Ashe, admittedly, finds Ray to be very strange. She does actually feel bad for being rude or snappy to him--but for some reason his strange mannerisms tend to put her into high alert. She's confused by his lack of knowledge of Oasis lore and customs; and constantly pesters him about it. Despite all of this, she'd never let Ray get himself hurt. He may be a bit odd, but she still knows him as one of the people she can trust. *Mya work in progress Trivia. *Ashe love lasagna !!! *Ashe's battle tactics are mostly ranged attacks--she prefers to strike from a distance. She isn't actually all too educated in melee fighting, which her mother regrets not teaching her. She mostly relies on her magic in order to fight. *Ashe's weapon is a bow, a family heirloom of sorts.